<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Olhos Azuis by VenusEmEpifania</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883047">Olhos Azuis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusEmEpifania/pseuds/VenusEmEpifania'>VenusEmEpifania</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Cada Passo Do Paraíso. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Peaky Blinders (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hora de Tristeza, Portuguese, Português, Vênus Em Epifania</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:07:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusEmEpifania/pseuds/VenusEmEpifania</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"(...) Quando seu corpo forte entrou na minha vida, sem ao menos olhar em seu rosto notei a alma quebrada e falei baixinho em seu ouvido que deveria achar uma solução para isso ou a dor consumiria todo seu corpo não deixando nem ao menos os ossos (...)"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tommy Shelby/Original Character(s), Tommy Shelby/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Cada Passo Do Paraíso. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A Cada Passo do Paraíso.</p>
<p>São como pedras em meu estômago e meu coração gela, as vozes em minha cabeça se calam por um momento e eu finalmente consigo respirar sem sentir minha garganta arder, minha dor psicológica faz com que eu vire o uísque sem ao menos sentir o gosto da bebida, e seus olhos azuis estão em mim, se movendo ao meu redor analisando cada movimento que meu corpo faz no modo automático, e pela primeira vez em muito tempo penso em chorar, reflito deixar as lágrimas cheias de sentimentos conturbados caírem de meus olhos, pondero gritar também e ver se a raiva é aliviada no labirinto de meus anseios, sinto seu cheiro e suas mãos estão em mim, como se me segurasse contra mim mesma, e penso que esse é exatamente o cenário, a porta trancada, as cortinas fechadas o cheiro da nicotina e o gosto de menta quando me beija como se pudesse arrancar todos os demônios de dentro de mim, rio mentalmente, pois, é a porra da ironia mais fodida que eu já presenciei em toda a minha vida.</p>
<p>Quando seu corpo forte entrou na minha vida, sem ao menos olhar em seu rosto notei a alma quebrada e falei baixinho em seu ouvido que deveria achar uma solução para isso ou a dor consumiria todo seu corpo não deixando nem ao menos os ossos, disse isso com propriedade, porque, já havia acontecido comigo, respiro no automático e vivo pela hora da minha morte, nas entrelinhas lhe entreguei amor e redenção quando eu mesma definhava dentro de meus pensamentos infantis, fui sua amiga mais do que qualquer outra coisa e recebi um amor diferente e especial, porque tudo sobre a sua existência é <em>diferente</em> e <em>especial<em><em><em>. </em></em></em></em>Duas pessoas quebradas se amando como se essa fosse a única solução para a salvação eterna, e por um tempo deu certo, mas somos fodidos demasiadamente e queria confessar que nem mesmo a cocaína alivia minha dor mais, penso em dar uma festa luxuosa, com as pessoas mais importantes da cidade e enquanto a música e risadas estiverem altas no andar debaixo, deitaria em minha cama grande demais para uma pessoa e beberia veneno, quando fechasse meus olhos, os seus apareceriam em minha frente, risonhos como poucas vezes havia visto, preferi deixar para falar disso outra hora, não queria o preocupar com sua vida já tão agitada.</p>
<p>Então, deixei as lágrimas caírem e senti as suas junto as minhas, porque mesmo que chorássemos por perdas e dores diferentes, conhecíamos bem demais o vazio que devorava nossa alma a cada passo do paraíso.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Solução Para Isso.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This goes round and round again...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Assistíamos Charles tocar violino e me perguntei se Thomas ficaria feliz por ter outro filho, um filho <em>comigo</em>, se me abraçaria apertado ou ficaria minimamente emocionado, mas me neguei a procurar a resposta, no fundo, eu sabia que não existia, sempre deixou claro que não gostaria de manchar minha imagem e não éramos realmente nada um do outro, apenas nos consolávamos em dias nos quais nossos demônios se tornavam muito maiores do que nossas ambições, e mesmo em dias assim, onde seu corpo se deitava ao lado do meu e me abraçava forte, me sentia singular, sozinha enquanto tentava ser dele.</p>
<p>— <em>Você é minha solução para isso</em>. — Ele disse de repente em um sussurro no meu ouvido, e senti minha respiração ficar presa, pois sabia do que se referia, não ousei olhar em seus olhos, não ousei desviar minha atenção do menino loiro que tinha um sorriso grande nos lábios tentando tirar sons daquele instrumento, não ousei, pois, tinha noção de que naquele momento ele realmente sentia isso, mas eu sabia que iria durar pouco, porque eu não duraria muito.</p>
<p>Frances nos olhava de longe e tinha um brilho diferente como se realmente estivesse assistindo uma família reunida e feliz, estávamos longe disso, e num pensamento rápido e intruso quase me levantei e sai correndo sem olhar para trás, tendo em mente que nunca voltaria, porque nada nessa nossa vida de agora daria certo, olhei para as minhas mãos, ainda com resquícios do pó branco, pálidas e <em>tão</em> frágeis, sorri pequeno e bati palmas quando Charlie deixou claro que tinha acabado sua pequena apresentação, me levantei elegantemente e enquanto Marie trazia o pequeno para perto de nós e Thomas apagava seu cigarro, fiz o que deveria ter feito desde o começo, virei de costas e fui embora.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Qualquer erro gramatical, desculpe, eu reviso mas algo pode passar, eu não ia postar mais capítulos mas, mudei de ideia KKKKK, no mais espero que gostem. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Qualquer erro gramatical que encontrarem, desculpe, eu reviso mas às vezes algo pode passar. No mais espero que tenham gostado.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>